Mad Match
by almeliamurdock
Summary: The Ateam is hired to help a baroness. but things keep the Ateam on the tips of their toes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mad match

Characters: the entire A-team, including Tawnia. And others.

Pairings: none yet.

A/N: I love the A team so I'm trying to make them proud.

Chapter one.

Captain Howlin' Mad Murdock sat in the common room and played cards with his friend Chris. He was moving around in his chair because he was about to win the game. Only problem was, there were no "real" cards in their hands. Murdock's attention was quickly shifted to the loud noises coming from the hallway. The two players looked in the direction of the noise and Chris returned his attention to his game. Some girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. Chris dropped his cards and yelled: "Bingo!" before he gathered up the invisible money. Murdock looked down at the table and quickly looked back at the hall. The doctors carried a brunet past the common room and Murdock got a quick glance at the girl's face. She'd been crying.

"Hey Murdock! I won!!!!" Chris screamed and dragged Murdock's attention back to the game.

"No fair." Murdock exclaimed before he dropped his cards on the table.

"Fair is fair!" Tawnia exclaimed at her boss. "Judy got two weeks leave last month, I'm just asking for one week."

"You're hardly ever in the office, Tawnia. You stay here." The boss stated and turned his back on her.

"I'm out on stories! Don't I bring in good business?" Tawnia tried.

"You do, but I'm confining you to your desk for another month. It's the new system Tawnia, there's nothing we can do about it. Now, take a seat." He finished.

"I don't want to sit" Lieutenant Templeton Face Peck uttered as Sergeant Bosco BA Baracus set him down on a dentist's chair.

"You're sitting. It's just a dentist, he's not gonna kill you." BA said.

"I'm scared." Face said as he pulled a kid-like face.

"Nothing scares me" a random actor said at the studio.

"Please! You're peeing in your pants!" Colonel John Hannibal Smith said as he pulls his black mask further down his face.

"Cut!!!" the director screamed and sprang up. "With more feeling, please! And stop fiddling with that mask!"

"I don't think this role is exactly what I'm looking for." Hannibal said and pulled off the mask.

Tawnia dropped into a chair in the corner of the coffee shop.

"Are you still looking for them?" she asked the girl opposite her. Baroness Almelia Vida Urquhart looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. She nodded.

"Come with me." Tawnia stood again and the two women walked out.

A Limo stopped at the door just as they walked out the door. Almelia climbed in and Tawnia followed.

"This better be quick guys, I have to go back to prison." Tawnia said when she sat in front of Hannibal.

"Prison?" Face asked from the driver's seat.

"My boss is confining me to my desk for a month." Tawnia complained.

"No need to say more." Face answered and started driving.

"What's the job?" Hannibal asked.

"I need help." Almelia said in a rich British accent.

"And that's why you're here, isn't it?" Hannibal said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, please. I know that was kind of obvious but I also know that this isn't your usual kind of case." She said.

"Why don't you tell us what you want, them I'll tell you if it's usual or not." BA talked for the first time.

"There's this man, Eric Vaster, he's been doing some illegal things back in Britain. He's managed to drag my brother into his schemes and he ended up dead. Now, everyone says my brother is still alive and Eric had never even met him but I know better. Eric killed him. And he's holding it against me. No one will believe me."

"Is he blackmailing you?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes. But of course I'm not allowed to say that." Almelia whispered as she flicked a strand of brown hair over her shoulder.

"You do know that we're very expensive." Hannibal said.

"I heard. I'm sure I can afford you." Almelia said and the A-Team frowned. "I'm royalty."

"Well then I guess you hired the A-team" Hannibal said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: all, and a few extras.

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the A team.

A/N: Here it gets a little fun. I know that some of these things have already happened in some of the shows, but I didn't know that until I watch a few extra. Just bare with me, Please.

Chapter two.

"Excuse me ma'am. That looks dangerous!" Face said to the pretty little nurse right outside Murdock's room. Murdock was making scary noises as if he was in a dog fight. Face took a water gun from his pocket and held it in position.

"What are you doing with a water gun?" the nurse asked.

"Mr. Murdock is fighting with his dog Billy, water is the only thing that will set them apart again." Face said matter-of-factly. The nurse nodded and quickly opened the door for Face to enter. The barking noises turned to crying noises and soon after, Face walked out holding Murdock by the collar.

"I should take him to the institution." Face said to the nurse.

"But he's in an institution!" the nurse tried to stop Face.

"I'm talking about the institute for insane dogs up in Canada." Face headed for the door. Murdock stated licking Face's hands as to make him let go but Face merely pulled a face.

"I can't let you take him." The nurse followed the two.

"I'm just taking him for a few tests. I'll bring him back in a week." Face opened the door. "The paper, please."

The nurse tried to stop him from walking out but he smiled that heartbreaking smile at her and she sighed while signing the form. After another great smile, he dragged Murdock out the door.

BA's van was parked on the sidewalk and Hannibal, BA and Almelia waited outside.

"I'm telling you: I ain't flying nowhere with that fool!" BA argued for the thousandth time.

Almelia wiped her face and tied her hair.

"Hey! I remember you!" Murdock exclaimed when he saw Almelia. "You're that girl who was up here kicking and screaming something about dice kissing, teddy bears and ass cream, last week."

The A-Team looked at Murdock while Almelia turned away.

"Ice Skiing and Ice-cream truck!" Almelia snapped back. The team then stared at her. "My brother was in an Ice skiing accident with an ice cream truck."

"Where did you get the teddy bear part, Fool?" BA asked Murdock.

"I guess I hallucinated that part." Murdock answered with a smile.

"Why were you here?" Face asked Almelia, folding his arms.

"Eric Vaster was here a week ago. I took the opportunity to confront him; he took the opportunity to have me committed. He has that kind of authority. "

"How'd you get out?" Murdock asked like an interrogation officer.

"I have the authority to fire anyone if I wish. These doctors love their jobs far too much to risk taking me to court."

"We better go," Hannibal said as he climbed into the van. "These doctors might want to start looking for Murdock."

Halfway to the airport, BA abruptly stopped the van and turned to face Hannibal.

"I ain't flying with that fool, Hannibal" he stated as he nodded in Murdock's direction.

"We have some time to spare, let's have lunch." Hannibal said as he jumped out of the van and headed to the diner across the street. The rest followed him while BA found a parking space.

When he got inside the diner, he found Almelia alone and dropped in the chair across from her. He froze. She was holding her hand in front of her as if holding a mirror and the other hand was mimicking movements as if putting mascara on her lashes.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. She put her "mirror" down, and "closed" the "mascara".

"I've been called crazy before. Simply because no one can figure out where I get this mascara," she puts her hand behind BA's ear and "takes" out the small mascara. BA stared at her hand and saw the mascara. "Or how I got this mirror in here." She finished as she put her other hand in his chest pocket and pulled out the small mirror. BA grabbed her wrist and stared at the mirror.

"That's a cool trick" Face said when he walked closer.

"Who's talking tricks?" Almelia asked and smiled. Face nodded in understanding and sat down next to BA who had let go of Almelia's wrist.

"What institute are you usually at?" Murdock asked as he sat down next to Almelia.

"St. Benedict's institute. Up in Ireland," she replied.

"You're from the loony bin?" BA quickly asked.

"You wanna see something else?" she ignored him.

"Can you make Murdock disappear?" BA asked.

"No, but this is much better."

"Face, Face!" Hannibal called from the counter. Face stood up and walked to Hannibal. He was giving orders to the chef and wanted to know what he wanted. After a few seconds, Murdock walked up to them with a dangerous smile.

"What's happening?" Hannibal asked.

"Almelia's hypnotizing BA. You won't need to drug him this time." Murdock said with a laugh. Hannibal and Face turned just in time to see BA suck his thumb. When their food came, Hannibal and Face carried it to the table, Murdock followed.

Just as they arrived at the table, BA stood up and gave Murdock a bone breaking hug.

"Help me." Murdock exclaimed before he was let go. "What was that about?"

"I told him to hug his best friend." Almelia replied with a dangerous smile of her own. The team sat down and started eating. They ordered BA to eat all his food and he did. After they were finished they had a bit of fun with the zombie.

"Hold your tong, BA" Face said and BA did as he was told.

"Lick the table, BA" Murdock said and BA did as he was told. "This is fun!"

"Clap your hands, BA" Hannibal said and BA did as he was told.

"This is dangerous. You should stop." Almelia said, concerned.

"Oh, can I try one more time?" Murdock asked, Almelia nodded.

"Dance with me, BA." BA stood up and picked Murdock up from his chair. They danced to a non-existent song and soon enough Murdock couldn't keep up.

"Okay, stop!" Almelia said with a harsh voice. BA stopped moving and Murdock fell to the floor. "From now on, you will only obey to my voice and to Hannibal's."


End file.
